


Douleur, Perte et Amour

by Garance



Series: Merci, Princesse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Dark but we need dark, Death, Diana has Issues, F/M, Fights, Green Lantern is here !, Hal and Barry are friends, Kidnapping, Many cameo, Necromancy, Poor League, Psychological Torture, Rape, The autor regrets nothing, They all have issues, Torture, Violence, drug, i'm a mess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana et Bruce s'aiment. Tout va pour le mieux depuis que la Justice League est fondée. Mais quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec ça et mène la vie dure au couple, en faisant la pire des choses possible pour le monde...





	1. Chapter 1

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Prologue

 

  
''Donc, je récapitule, le milliardaire dépressif qui se déguise en chauve-souris et la princesse amazone centenaire sont ensemble, ont fondé la ligue ensemble, et vivent ensemble ?'' Lex demanda suspicieux

''Exactement. Nous voulons que tu te débarrasses de l'homme.'' une femme aux cheveux bruns et longs répondit

''Qu'ai-je en échange ?''

''Nous te libérons, tu t'occuperas de la suite par toi-même.''

''J'ai besoin de matériel.''

''Nous pouvons te fournir.''

  
_____________

  
''Hey Diana !'' Arthur la salua

''Bonjour Arthur.'' elle répondit tranquillement

''Alors, à quand le bébé ? Il plaisanta

''Je peux te demander la même chose, avec Mera.''

''Uh... Je vais partir.''

''Je ne te retiens pas.''

  
Arthur partit de la salle de conférence du Hall of Justice, alors que Diana continuait sa lecture, une encyclopédie sur la reproduction humaine. Elle tourna une page quand Clark arriva derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

 

''Clark.''

''Comment as-tu deviné ?''

''J'ai reconnu la douceur de tes mains, et je t'ai entendu, que veux-tu ?''

''J'attends un bébé avec Lois !''

''Un bébé ?! C'est fantastique Clark ! Félicitations !''

  
Cela faisait à peine deux mois que la Justice League était fondée, que Clark était revenu du monde des morts, que Steppenwolf avait été battu. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées dans le monde, le taux de criminalité avait diminué considérablement, les membres de la ligue étaient reconnus en temps que héros, Barry était en couple avec Iris West, Arthur avec Mera, Victor avait accepté son nouveau corps, et Clark s'était marié avec Lois et maintenant ils attendaient un enfant.

 

Diana souffla en pensant qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que de l'amour et du sex entre elle et Bruce. Elle voulait réellement un enfant, une petite fille ou un petit garçon, mais elle sentait que Bruce n'était pas encore prêt à oublier la mort de Jason.

 

Diana ferma son livre et se leva. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment quant aux prochains jours.

 

  
Fin du Prologue 


	2. Chapter 2

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 1

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard :

  
''Lex Luthor s'est échappé d'Arkham. Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?'' Clark demanda au milliardaire

''Je ne m'inquiète pas de lui, mais de ce qu'il peut faire.'' Bruce lui répondit

''Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Il n'a plus accès au vaisseau.''

''Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il peut faire plus que ça.''

''Tu penses qu'il veut de nouveau essayer de me tuer ?''

''Non, il a bien vu que tu reviendrais de toute façon.''

''Donc, il s'est échappé pour une autre raison que ma vie, peut-être qu'il a un plan pour la ligue.''

''Sûrement. Mais ce qui m'inquiète est la personne qui l'a aidé à s'échapper.''

  
Bruce appuya sur une touche, et une vidéo se lança sur l'écran principal de la Bat-cave. C'était un enregistrement d'une visite de l'asyle. Luthor assis en face de la caméra, et une femme brune en face de lui, dos à la caméra.

  
''Qui est la femme ?'' Clark demanda

''Les gardes ne le savent pas, et son visage n'apparaît pas à la caméra. On est dans un flou complet.''

''On va devoir être sur nos gardes.''

''Retourne auprès de Lois, je m'occupe de retrouver Luthor.''

''Tu es sûr ? Je peux m'occuper de ça et toi, tu resteras avec Diana.''

''Lois est enceinte, elle sera plus en sécurité avec toi, Diana n'a pas besoin de moi pour se défendre.''

''Je ne te parlais pas de se défendre, mais d'être ensemble et de s'aimer, Bruce, elle veut un enfant, elle veut que tu sois auprès d'elle.''

''Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas.''

''Pourquoi ? Tu peux arrêter d'être Batman, je peux m'occuper de Gotham.''

''Tu t'occupes déjà du monde, laisse-moi Gotham. Pour ce qui est d'un enfant, ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas, c'est que je ne suis pas prêt.''

''Et donc, pourquoi ?''

''Mon premier fils adoptif est parti à Blüdhaven parce qu'il en avait marre de moi, mon deuxième fils adoptif s'est fait tué par le Joker, sans que je n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit... J'ai tenu son corps sans vie dans mes bras, Clark...''

  
Clark posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bruce, alors que celui-ci éteignait son écran et baissait la tête en repensant à ses échecs. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, Clark était vraiment son meilleur ami.

 

''Si je meure, occupe toi de la ligue pour moi.''

''Et Diana ?''

''Sans vouloir te vexer, Barry est mieux dans ce rôle.''

''Je comprends.''

 

Fin du chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 2

 

''Attention Diana !''

 

Il entendit Clark crier alors qu'il s'occupait des monstres. Il vit une lance se dirigeait droit sur Diana. Ni Clark ni lui ne pouvaient l'arrêter. Il fut contraint d'observer faiblement la femme qu'il aimait être transpercée dans la poitrine. Il vit Clark se débarrasser de celui qui avait envoyé ça.

 

Bruce couru jusqu'à l'amazone qui était tombée sur le sol, le sang commençant à se répandre autour d'elle. Il s'agenouilla et prit la tête de Diana dans ses mains, qui respirait à peine.

 

''Diana, reste avec moi !'' il lui cria en enlevant son masque

''Je... Je t'aime Bruce...'' elle lui souffla en crachant du sang

''Diana ! S'il te plaît ! Ne me laisse pas !'' il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues

''Ne pleure pas...'' elle murmura en essuyant sa propre larme

''Diana... Je... Je pleure parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures, parce que je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, tu avais dit qu'on serait toujours ensemble ! Ne me laisse pas !'' il s'exclama en soulevant un peu plus sa tête

 

  
Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, plus aucun souffle ne sortit des lèvres rouges de Diana, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête se pencha sur le côté. Bruce regarda la mort de la femme, les yeux brillants et les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues pâles, la bouche grandes ouvertes, sans aucun son n'en sortant.

 

Tout autour de lui était synonyme de destruction. Il y avait du sang sur le sol, des explosions, du feu, des extra-terrestres. C'était tout cela qui avait tué sa bien aimée, ainsi que son âme... Sa faiblesse l'avait tué... Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner...

  
Bruce leva la tête vers le ciel rougeoyant, le corps de la princesse toujours dans ses bras tremblants, il hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales...

  
''DIAAAAANAAAAAA !!!!!''

  
Il baissa de nouveau sa tête et la posa sur la poitrine de Diana. Il continua de pleurer, des tremblements parcourant son corps, son âme brisée par les sanglots. Il était de nouveau seul, entouré par la mort.

  
Le reste de la ligue avait fini avec les monstres, mais rien ne pouvait maintenant changer ce qui était arrivé. Barry sanglotait alors que Victor et Arthur baissaient la tête. Bruce embrassa une dernière fois les douces lèvres de Diana, avant de se relever et de prendre le corps dans ses bras. Clark le regardait désolé, honteux et peiné, tenant sa cape par ses extrémités.

 

''Elle est morte...'' Bruce souffla en gardant la tête baissée

''Bruce... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... J'aurais dû être plus rapide...'' Clark commença

''Elle est morte parce que j'ai été trop faible, parce que je n'étais pas là...'' ses propres mots tremblaient du chagrin parcourant son corps

''Bruce...'' Clark s'avança vers lui

''Diana est morte, Clark ! Je l'ai tuée ! N'essaies pas de m'aider !'' il cria en relevant sa tête, inondée de larmes

''Non, Bruce, tu ne l'as pas tué...'' Clark posa sa main sur son épaule en pleurant à son tour

''Je suis mort avec elle... Clark...'' Bruce lui répondit en essuyant ses larmes

 

Fin du chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Désolé. J'ai. Aussi. Pleuré. 
> 
> Je suis un monstre.


	4. Chapter 4

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 3

 

Quand Bruce se réveilla, il était dans son lit, des larmes roulant sur ses joues maintenant rouges de la chaleur de la pièce. Il se souvenu du rêve qu'il venait de faire, de la mort est Diana, de la tristesse engendrée. Il se tourna vers celle qui l'avait sauvé quelques mois plus tôt, vérifiant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

  
Il essuya ses larmes en la voyant allongée à côté de lui, magnifique comme jamais avec la lumière de la lune produisant un halo derrière elle. Il rabattu l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, avant de se lever du lit et de se diriger vers la Bat-cave, peu importe s'il n'était qu'en boxer.

  
Une fois assis devant ses écrans, il observa son corps tremblant, c'était l'un des pires cauchemars qu'il avait fait. Heureusement, Diana était toujours vivante, là-haut dans son lit. Même si quelque chose comme ça devait arriver, il serait là pour la protéger, quite à se sacrifier. Il se le promit en regardant le costume de Jason. Plus personne ne devait mourir à cause de lui.

  
Il travailla sur ses ordinateurs toute la nuit, ne voulant plus fermer les yeux et revoir le sang sur ses mains. Une fois dix heures passées, Diana vint le rejoindre dans l'une de ses chemises, les cheveux en bataille.

  
''À quelle heure es-tu descendu ?''

''Deux heures et demi.''

''Un cauchemar ?''

''Oui.''

''Tu sembles vraiment fatigué, tu ne veux pas te recoucher ?''

''Non merci, Diana.''

''Tu as des cernes Bruce. Remontes avec moi.''

''Pour le petit déjeuner ou pour te faire l'amour ?'' il sourit en se tournant vers elle

''Qui sait ? Peut-être les deux.'' elle le dit en relevant légèrement la chemise

''Tu es vraiment ma princesse.''

  
________

  
Plus tard dans la semaine, Bruce était seul dans la cave, assis devant une petite boîte noire posée sur son bureau. Diana était toujours là-haut, sûrement en train de lire son encyclopédie. Tant mieux pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit.

  
Il se demandait s'il était vraiment courageux. Pouvait-il demander à Diana ce que tout le monde rêverait de lui demander ? Il n'était pas 'monsieur tout le monde' et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout.

  
Il rangea la boîte dans une poche de sa ceinture utilitaire et souffla. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il se déshabilla et mis son costume, il devait encore s'occuper de sa ville, peu importe sa vie.

  
Il continuait de revoir le corps de Diana dans ses bras tremblants, eux deux entourés par les explosions, il avait besoin de se défouler pour oublier tout ça, même s'il savait que ça continuerait à le hanter pendant les prochaines semaines. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit dans son rêve le suivrait longtemps.

 

''Je suis mort avec elle... Clark...''

 

Fin du chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était un prank. Non je déconne. Ça tourne mal très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 4

 

 

Quand Bruce rentra de sa patrouille, il était dans les environs de deux heures du matin. Il retira son armure pour se mettre en boxer et t-shirt et s'allonger aux côtés de Diana dans leur lit. Il la regarda, son visage serré par les souvenirs de son cauchemar. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre.

 

''Putain de cauchemar...'' il souffla en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa bien aimée

 

________

 

Le lendemain :

 

''Bruce, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?'' Diana lui demanda en posant sa main sur sa joue

''Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.'' il se pencha sous le contact

''Depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Ai-je tort ?''

''Pas tellement...''

''Explique moi s'il te plaît, je veux t'aider.''

''Je... Désolé Diana... Je ne peux pas...''

''Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?''

''Je ne suis pas courageux Diana, ce monde me fait peur, même si j'ai essayé de me mentir, j'ai peur chaque seconde, pour toi, pour moi, pour la ligue...''

''Si tu te mentais, alors maintenant ne te cache rien, si tu ne te penses pas courageux, alors ne le sois pas et sois fidèle à toi-même, si tu as peur, accepte-le et combat tout ce qui pourrait te faire du mal.''

  
Diana prit Bruce dans ses bras et traça des cercles imaginaires sur son cou pour le réconforter, alors que celui-ci commença à pleurer dans le creux de son épaule.

  
''Tout va bien, tout va bien...'' elle lui souffla dans l'oreille

''Je ne veux pas te perdre Diana... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...''

''Je ne te laisserai jamais, crois-moi... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus...''

  
Diana sentait le cœur de Bruce s'emballer dans sa poitrine à cause de ses sanglots, alors elle l'embrassa avant de le serrer plus fort contre elle.

 

''Suis le rythme de ma respiration Bruce.''

''Je... Je vais essayer...''

  
Après plusieurs minutes, Diana sentit Bruce se calmer dans ses bras et retrouver une respiration posée. Il essuya ses larmes et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Diana s'assit devant lui sur la table en croissant les bras. Ce qu'il venait de se passer l'inquiéter d'avantage sur l'état de son homme.

  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer une nouvelle fois avec lui, une alarme se déclencha sur les ordinateurs, montrant Lex Luthor dans une grosse armure verte, entouré de Doomsday et Ares. Diana rata un battement de cœur, alors que Bruce commençait déjà à se préparer en mettant son costume.

  
Les deux espéraient que l'autre ne meure pas là-bas.

 

  
Fin du chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous n'allez pas aimer la suite, mais je vais quand même le faire.


	6. Chapter 6

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 5

 

Diana et Bruce arrivèrent au même moment que le reste de la ligue à l'endroit de l'attaque de Lex Luthor, qui était entouré de Doomsday et Ares, lui-même dans une énorme armure verte.

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Luthor ?'' Clark demanda fermement en s'approchant du chauve

''J'ai fait des mises à jour, Clark Joe !''

  
Clark posa sa main sur l'armure de Lex pour l'arracher, mais se sentit faible d'un coup, il regarda au centre du métal et vit une lumière verte briller. Il se recula, mais Lex tendit sa paume vers son abdomen et une décharge électrique se répandit dans son corps affaiblie. Il cria de la douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

  
Barry rapatria Clark à côté de Victor, avant de foncer sur le scientifique fou et lui tourna autour, créant une tornade de poussière pour gagner du temps, mais le clone d'Ares lui même envoya des morceaux de fer, que le speester esquiva avec sa super-vitesse mais sa tornade se dissipa. Barry retourna au côté des autres, alors que Bruce commençait à s'élancer, mais Diana lui saisit le poignet.

  
''Ne meurt pas cette nuit, Bruce.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui.''

  
Le groupe se sépara : Clark et Arthur s'occupant du clone de Doomsday, Diana et Barry du clone d'Ares, Bruce et Victor de Luthor.

''Victor, aucun de nous deux ne peut détruire son armure, j'ai besoin que tu la pirates pour que Luthor ne puisse plus se déplacer.'' dit Bruce 

''Ok, j'ai juste besoin de me connecter à son armure.'' répondit Victor 

''Comment je peux aider ?''

''Empêche le de bouger.''

  
Bruce acquiesça, avant de lancer un batarang dans le creux comptenant la kryptonite. Lex sourit, en attrapant le batarang, pour le briser grâce à la force conférée par son armure. Le chauve pointa sa paume en direction de Bruce, avant de tirer un laser, que ce dernier esquiva difficilement.

  
''Victor !''

''Je ne peux pas me connecter à distance, il faut que je me branche !''

''Ok, si Barry t'emmène derrière lui, tu peux le faire ?''

''Il faut que je sache d'abord où est la prise ! Ça ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts !''

''Elle est au niveau de son cou ! Ça marcherait oui ou non ?!''

''Oui !''

 

Victor prépara son virus pour pirater l'armure, pendant que Bruce appelait Barry. Celui-ci arriva plus que rapidement aux côtés de Batman.

 

''Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?''

''Amène Victor derrière Luthor le plus discrètement possible, je vais servir de diversion.''

''C'est trop risqué pour toi !''

''Je dois le faire, Barry.''

 

  
Fin du chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne rentrée à tous, et à moi, demain on va se déprimer avec le prochain chapitre...


	7. Chapter 7

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 6

 

''Non, je refuse !''

''On en parle après.''

''Fais attention, s'il te plaît...''

 

Bruce envoya une nouvelle fois un batarang pour distraire Luthor, pendant que Barry saisissait Victor et attendait le bon moment pour agir. Lex porta son attention sur l'homme chauve-souris, avant de tirer de nouveau des lasers de ses paumes. Flash amena Cyborg derrière le scientifique, Victor se brancha à l'armure et la déconnecta.

 

Lex perdit son armure, alors que Barry lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

 

''Ça c'est fait. Victor surveille Luthor, ne le laisse pas retoucher à son armure.'' dit Bruce

''Compte sur moi.'' répondit Victor

''Et, pour notre discussion, Bruce...?'' demanda Barry

''J'ai aussi des choses à te dire...'' murmura Bruce

 

Batman et Flash partirent quelques mètres plus loin pour parler, pendant que Cyborg surveillait Lex. De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Clark et Arthur étaient en difficulté contre Doomsday.

 

''Y'a pas moyen de lui faire mal ?'' demanda Arthur

''Ce n'est pas le vrai Doomsday, la kryptonite ne l'affecterait pas, je n'ai aucun moyen de faire de nouveau fonctionner la Zone Fantôme, et il n'y a pas de générateur de radiation de Krypton à disposition !''

''On est mal... Balance-le dans le soleil !''

''Ça pourrait le régénérer s'il tient cette capacité du vrai...''

''Tentes !'' Arthur s'énerva

''D'accord !''

 

Clark fonça sur Doomsday, le saisit et vola avec lui dans l'espace jusqu'au soleil, avant de le lancer dedans. Il y resta quelques minutes pour se régénérer et s'assurer que l'aberration ne reviendrait plus. Sans aucun signe de vie en vue, Clark repartit aider ses amis.

 

________

 

Du côté de Diana :

 

Diana avait du mal contre Ares, ou du moins son clone. D'une, parce qu'il était aussi fort, de deux, parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son premier combat contre le dieu et au sacrifice de son premier amour.

 

Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle avait vu suffisamment de malheur dans sa vie, elle ne voulait plus que ses amis meurent devant elle. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert...

  
Pour la mémoire de Steve, pour la survie du monde des Hommes, Diana promit de débarrasser l'humanité d'Ares le dieu de la guerre.

  
Fin du chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon en fait c'est pas celui-ci le déprimant, je crois que c'est le prochain prochain. Tous les chapitres sont écrits et prêts à poster.


	8. Chapter 8

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 7

 

23h50

 

''Bruce... Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé, voire... Mort...''

''J'ai promis à Diana de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, je tiendrai ma promesse.''

''Mais... Tu as pris un risque trop important tout à l'heure...''

''J'en prends depuis plus de vingt ans, Barry, je sais ce que je fais.''

''Bien... Je te fais confiance... Je ne veux juste plus perdre quelqu'un de ma famille.''

''Barry...''

 

La voix de Bruce se cassa. Un sentiment de malaise prit son estomac et la bile remonta dans sa gorge. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le cauchemar revint dans son esprit. La sueur coula sur tout son corps. Si Diana devait mourir cette nuit, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

 

''Bruce ?''

''Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Barry.''

''Ouais, d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?''

''Écoute attentivement... Écoute tout, c'est très important.''

 

De loin, Victor vit Bruce retirer son masque, poser l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Barry et trembler. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait quand Luthor tenta de l'attaquer en récupérant l'un de ses gants. Cette tentative fût infructueuses grâce au virus toujours présent dans les systèmes électroniques de l'armure.

 

Victor regarda de nouveau les deux, et vit Bruce poser une petite chose dans la main de Barry, qui le regarda quelques secondes, avant d'acquiecer et de la ranger dans son costume. Quelque chose allait se produire, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être en faveur de leur victoire.

 

Le Stone ne comprit plus du tout quand Bruce laissa des larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles, c'était plus qu'étrange. Barry aussi avait des larmes au coin de ses yeux, mais préférait se retenir et prendre le plus âgé dans ses bras, le tenant fermement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Bruce s'en aille ou disparaisse.

 

Victor avait maintenant un mauvais pressentiment, alors qu'il voyait Diana, Clark et Arthur se démenaient contre le clone d'Ares. Quelque chose allait changer la Justice League à jamais si tout cela continuait.

 

00h02

  
Bruce regarda l'heure sur le mini-ordinateur dans son gant. Il sécha ses larmes et remit son masque. Toute sa vie, il avait lutté contre la fatalité, contre le crime. Aujourd'hui, il devait accepter cette fatalité pour sauver le monde.

 

Il aimait ce petit groupe de personnes toutes différentes. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sa vie maintenant sans une amazone, un atlante, un kryptonien, un cyborg et un speedster. C'était sa nouvelle famille, quoi qu'il puisse dire.

 

Il lâcha Barry et regarda autour de lui. Des explosions, de la poussière, du désespoir, de la destruction. Tout comme dans son cauchemar. Pas de monstres extra-terrestres mais un dieu destructeur avide de guerre. Un dieu qui manipulait le métal à sa guise et qui mettait à mal trois des Hommes les plus forts de cette planète.

 

Fin du chapitre


	9. Chapter 9

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 8

 

''Bruce... Je suis sûr que je peux essayer de l'arrêter... Tu n'as pas...''

''Je dois le faire. Pour elle. Même ta force véloce ne pourrait l'arrêter... C'est trop pour nous...''

''Je ne veux pas être coupable de ça...''

''Tu ne le seras pas. C'est mon choix.''

''...Compte sur moi alors...''

''J'espère bien, Flash.''

  
__________

  
Diana souffla. Elle venait d'être envoyée au sol à cause des débris volants que manipulait Ares. Un siècle plus tôt, il lui avait fallu moins de temps pour le tuer, et elle était seule ! Clark et Arthur étaient en difficulté aussi. Le combat contre Doomsday avait dû les affecter plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

  
Le clone d'Ares balaya Superman et Aquaman sur le côté, avant de préparer une lance de petits morceaux de métal tranchant et de l'envoyer sur Diana, qui mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas indemne à la fin.

  
Elle entendit une voix et baissa les bras, pour voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se mettre devant elle grâce à la vitesse de Barry et prendre la lance dans son abdomen pour la stopper. Tout s'arrêta en elle. Elle arrêta de respirer et sentit du sang sur sa joue. Le sang de Bruce. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier.

  
Le corps de Bruce tomba sur le sol, alors que Clark brisait le clone à jamais. Diana rampa jusqu'au corps avant d'enlever le masque de Bruce et de saisir sa tête. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire... Pas encore... Elle se rendit compte que s'était elle qui hurler...

  
''Tu... Tu m'avais promis que tu ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui, Bruce !!!!''

''Aujourd'hui... Est un autre... Jour... Diana...'' il souffla en abandonnant et rendant sa vie au monde

''BRUUUUUUUCE !!!!!''

  
Diana hurla vers le ciel en n'essayant pas de stopper ses larmes... 

 

Clark regarda le corps de son ami, avant de s'écrouler au sol... 

 

Barry retira son masque et pleura, il aurait pu empêcher ça... 

 

Arthur baissa la tête et souffla... Son ami était mort sans qu'il puisse aider... 

 

Victor baissa lui aussi la tête avant de ramener Luthor aux autres.

  
''Tout ça... C'est à cause de lui.'' Victor jeta Lex au sol

''Luthor. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.'' Clark se releva et ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge puissant remplis de haine 

''Ce serait mieux de laisser faire la justice...'' Barry dit, handicapé par les larmes et la morve 

''Il a déjà fait beaucoup trop de mal, je ne le laisserai pas continuer.'' Arthur prit son trident 

''Stop !'' Diana hurla en ayant son épée dans la main 

''Diana...'' Barry murmura en cœur avec Clark 

''La Justice décidera de son sort. Ne devenons pas aussi mauvais que lui. Nous ne le pouvons pas... Pas quand... Bruce vient de...''

  
Diana ne termina pas sa phrase... Elle prit le corps de Bruce et s'envola vers la Maison du lac, suivit par le reste de la ligue, qui laissa l'armée s'occuper de Luthor.

  
Fin du chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas désolé. Je ne suis pas désolé. Je suis un monstre. Gnyhaha ! Non, sérieusement, les prochains chapitres sont sérieux, l'optique du DCEU revient.


	10. Chapter 10

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 9

 

Deux jours plus tard :

  
''Luthor est jugé à perpétuité Diana.'' Barry lui dit en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

''Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite...''

''Diana... Avant... Qu'il ne nous quitte... Il m'a demandé de te donner quelque chose... Et te dire qu'il t'aimait et qu'il ne veut pas que tu le pleures...''

''Bruce...''

''Il voulait te donner ça... Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt.'' Barry lui donna l'écrin

''... Pourquoi...'' Elle l'ouvrit et sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux

''Pourquoi quoi ?''

''Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas me le dire...''

''Il avait peur que tu dises 'non', et il ne sentait pas prêt à arrêter son rôle de justicier...''

''Quel abruti... Bien évidemment que je dis 'oui'.'' Elle sourit malgré les larmes

''Félicitations...'' Barry murmura en prenant Diana dans ses bras

''Merci, Barry...'' Diana enfila l'anneau à son doigt, avant de serrer fort le plus jeune dans ses bras

 

Tout ceci allait laisser des marques dans le cœur de tous les proches du défunt.

  
________

  
''Mademoiselle Prince...'' Alfred commença

''Diana. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Diana.''

''Bien... Maître Bruce voulait que sa propriété vous revienne... Quand il viendrait à s'éteindre...''

''D'accord. Merci, Alfred.''

  
Le monde n'était toujours pas au courant de la mort du Chevalier Noir de Gotham, la ligue ne voulait pas créer de nouveau un élan de criminalité comme à la mort de Superman. C'était dans cette raison que l'enterrement serait discret et entre un petit groupe de personnes.

 

__________

 

Diana dormait mal, le lit était vide et froid maintenant. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Après l'enterrement, elle comptait passer quelques temps sur Themyscira pour oublier le deuil. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait vivre normalement, comme après la Première Guerre mondiale.

 

Dans ses rêves, elle revoyait les morts de Steve et Bruce, tout ça était à cause d'elle. Dans le dernier cauchemar avant l'enterrement, Steve était là. Il lui parlait.

 

''Steve...''

''Diana... Écoute-moi maintenant.''

''Non Steve, je vous ai laissé mourir... Tous les deux... Pourquoi m'as-tu pardonné...''

''Je t'ai pardonné parce que ce n'est pas ta faute... Si nous sommes morts... C'est pour te protéger, parce que le monde a besoin de toi... Tu dois rester forte ! J'ai confiance en toi ! N'abandonne surtout pas !''

 

Fin du chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis toujours pas désolé. Quoique. Vous verrez.


	11. Chapter 11

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 10

 

Diana se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil était à peine levé. Elle partit prendre une douche, puis s'habilla, avant de se faire un café et de s'asseoir devant le lac, en attendant que tout le monde arrive pour l'enterrement. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, mais elle devait le faire, pour respecter l'honneur de son défunt fiancé, et pour la justice.

  
Maintenant, elle allait veiller sur Gotham.

  
Barry arriva le premier, accompagné de Victor. Les deux étaient en costume noir.

  
''Barry, Victor. Je suis heureuse de vous voir.'' commença-t-elle

''Moi aussi Diana, je... Encore une fois... Toutes mes sincères condoléances...'' dit Victor

''Diana, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?'' lui demanda Barry

''Oui, bien sûr.''

  
Barry était pâle, et n'avait pas l'air très confiant aujourd'hui. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il n'avait pas dû bien dormir. Vu la situation, il avait dû rêver de ce combat contre Luthor, et du sacrifice de son mentor, presque nouveau père.

  
''De quoi veux-tu me parler Barry ?''

''Avant qu'il ne nous quitte... Bruce m'a demandé beaucoup de choses pour toi. L'écrin, le fait que tu ne devais pas t'en vouloir et être triste... Et que tu pouvais trouver quelqu'un d'autre et avoir un enfant. Diana... Il pleurait, il ne voulait pas te perdre...''

''Quel abruti... Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et il me demande de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, pas deux.''

''Je te comprends, rassure-toi.''

  
_________

  
Une heure plus tard :

  
Clark, accompagné de Lois et Martha, et Arthur étaient arrivés, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas sembler au bord du suicide. Assister à l'enterrement de leur meilleur ami n'était pas simple et était peut-être l'une des pires choses à surmonter.

  
Diana devait admettre que leur présence était réconfortante, Clark et Arthur, bien que sous leurs airs de montres de puissance, étaient incroyablement gentils. Lois et Martha étaient présentes pour elle et la réconforter, elle avaient toutes deux dû faire des deuils ces dernières années après tout.

  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Alfred arrivait en compagnie de James Gordon, sa fille Barbara Gordon, Richard Grayson et Selina Kyle.

 

Diana connaissait quelque peu le commissaire et sa fille, mais ne connaissait pas les deux autres.

  
''Dick Grayson, enchanté.'' le garçon d'environ vingt ans se présenta et lui tendit la main

''Diana Prince, de même.'' elle lui serra la main en retour

''J'étais son premier fils, si vous vous demandez.''

''Oh, Bruce m'avait juste dit qu'il avait deux fils.''

''Bruce ne parlait pas beaucoup de nous, c'est vrai. Surtout depuis la mort de Jay...''

''Jason Todd ?''

''Oui, c'est à ce moment là que Bruce est devenu plus violent et s'est éloigné de tout.''

''Je m'en serais douté.''

 

Fin du chapitre 


	12. Chapter 12

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 11

 

Diana se tourna pour voir mademoiselle Kyle, mais celle-ci était hors de son champ de vision, et sûrement pas dans la pièce. Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. 

 

''Mademoiselle Prince. Toutes mes condoléances.''

''Ministre Swanwick... Merci...''

''Faîtes-moi plaisir s'il vous plaît, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, vous étiez plus heureuse, ne semblez pas si dépressive.''

''Je ferai de mon mieux alors.''

''Merci. Nous avons perdu un grand homme, mais nous devons l'honorer dignement.''

''C'est vrai. Vous n'êtes pas avec votre assistante ?''

''Non, je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ça.''

''Seul les hauts placés du gouvernement le savent ?''

''Juste moi et le Président.''

''Je préférerais que ça ne se dévoile pas.''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est en sécurité avec moi.''

  
Diana finit la conversation avant de partir prendre l'air. La cérémonie commençait bientôt. Elle avait peur.

  
_______

  
Quand la cérémonie commença, le silence se répandit dans l'atmosphère déjà lourde et pesante. Les nuages étaient gris-noirs, et une légère brume recouvrait le sol.

  
''La mort n'est que le début d'une nouvelle vie. C'est un éternel recommencement. Durant ces deux périodes, nous nous devons d'aimer et de chérir les êtres chers. Notre amour sera toujours présent, malgré les difficultés.''

  
Diana devait remercier Clark d'avoir trouver un prêtre pour faire un petit enterrement secret, il lui avait dit que le prêtre savait déjà pour Clark Kent et Superman, alors elle lui faisait confiance.

  
Après l'enterrement, Diana resta devant la stèle de son fiancé, elle avait fait comme il le voulait, dans le mausolée à côté des tombes de ses parents. Elle toucha les lettres gravées dans la pierre, avant de retirer sa main et de se retourner pour partir, mais elle se stoppa dans le hall, devant Selina Kyle.

  
''Mademoiselle Kyle ?''

''Mademoiselle Prince. Il vous aimait vraiment.''

''Merci, je suppose ?''

''Je peux le savoir rien qu'en vous voyant. Il a laissé son empreinte sur vous d'une certaine manière. Chose qu'il n'a jamais faite avec moi.''

''Vous deux... ?''

''Nous avons eu une sorte de relation. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Il s'entêtait à me faire changer, mais je ne voulais pas. On a rompu d'une certaine manière.''

''Je vois...''

''De toute façon, personne ne peut tuer Bruce comme ça. Il sera toujours là avec nous, quoi qu'il arrive.''

 

Fin du chapitre


	13. Chapter 13

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 12

 

Pendant la nuit, Diana n'arrivait pas à dormir. La mort la hantait. Elle s'habilla et partit faire un tour dans la propriété. Elle avait besoin de se détendre et de se changer les esprits. Elle respire calmement, faisant de son mieux pour oublier tout.

  
''Besoin de prendre l'air, miss Prince ?''

  
Diana ouvrit les yeux et chercha d'où provenait la voix, elle se détendit quand elle se rendit compte que c'était seulement Dick qui la suivait. Richard était resté dormir, disant que le trajet jusqu'à Blüdhaven le fatiguerait d'avantage.

  
''Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.'' Dick s'excusa

''Pourquoi ne pas dormir ?''

''Je suis comme vous, je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'était mon père.''

''J'aurais pu le sauver, Dick... Je suis désolé...''

''Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'était votre fiancé, ne vous en voulez pas.''

''J'essaie... J'essaie...''

  
______

  
''Je pars pour une semaine ou deux à Themyscira. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.''

''Bien. On va s'occuper du manoir pour toi, et de Gotham.''

''Merci.''

  
Diana prit ses valises et partit pour le manoir, laissant la ligue derrière elle. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos pour reprendre ses activités de super-héroïne. Elle n'avait pas été en deuil depuis un siècle, alors que pour les autres, c'était plus récent.

  
________

  
''Salut Barry ! Ça fait longtemps !'' Quelqu'un rentra dans la maison du lac

''Hal ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!'' Barry s'exclama en prenant son ami dans ses bras

''Je t'ai retrouvé grâce à Iris, vous êtes toujours ensemble d'ailleurs, je suis fier de toi !''

''C'est vrai, on est toujours ensemble, et avec Carol ?''

''Ça avance. Qui est le propriétaire de la maison ?''

''... Un ami...'' Barry murmura tristement

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe Barry ? Ça ne va pas ?''

''Le propriétaire était Bruce Wayne, Batman. C'était comme un père pour moi. Mais il est mort là semaine dernière...''

''Oh... Toutes mes sincères condoléances...''

''Donc, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?''

''J'ai des pouvoirs maintenant, je peux créer tout ce que je veux avec cet anneau.''

''Waouh ! C'est génial !''

''Tu n'es plus le seul de nous deux maintenant à avoir des pouvoirs !''

''Il faut que tu rejoignes la Justice League alors !''

''Sérieux ?! je peux ?!''

''Ce serait génial !''

 

Fin du chapitre


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une grosse révélation dans ce chapitre. Et on voyage un peu.

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 13

 

''Luthor.'' Clark dit sérieusement devant la vitre blindée

''Superman... Tu ne m'avais pas manqué.''

''Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ?''

''On me l'a demandé en échange de la liberté.''

''Qui te l'a demandé ?''

''Une femme brune. Elle m'a donné le nécessaire pour réussir le contrat.''

''Quel contrat ?! Dis moi tout sans laisser de blanc !'' Clark s'énerva

''La femme m'a demandé de tuer Bruce Wayne. Tu sais tout.''

''Pourquoi ?!''

''Je ne sais pas, je te le jure !''

''Qui est la femme ?''

''Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Talia. C'est tout ce que je sais !''

''Merci, mais maintenant tu vas rester ici. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir. Tu vas répondre de tes actes.''

  
________

  
Quand Diana posa le pied sur Themyscira, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se souvenir de sa rencontre avec Steve. Presque un siècle entier s'était écoulé. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient produites.

  
''Diana ?!''

''Menalippe !''

''Tu es de retour, plus rapidement que la dernière fois.''

''C'est vrai, j'en ai besoin. Où est ma mère ?''

''Dans sa suite.''

''Merci.''

 

Diana y alla avec Menalippe, jusqu'à ce que la dernière retrouve les autres amazones. Sa mère l'a salua, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Diana retenue ses larmes et se retira de l'étreinte.

 

''Quelque chose ne va pas Diana, je peux le sentir.''

''Mon fiancé... Bruce... Est mort pour le protéger d'un clone d'Ares...''

''Ares ?!''

''C'était juste une copie... Qui a tué l'homme que j'aimais...''

''Diana...''

''Je l'aimais Mère... Je l'aimais tellement...''

''Je sais, je sais...''

 

Le lendemain, elle s'entraîna avec ses sœurs amazones, sur la plage. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu chatoyant, alors que dans le monde des Hommes tout était gris et noir. Le bruit des vagues la calmait, c'était mieux que le bruit des combats contre des criminels. Elle se détendait peu à peu sur son île natale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'aimerais bien écrire une suite à cette histoire mais je manque de temps avec le lycée. J'aimerais aussi écrire du Grindelgraves, je pense que ça devrait se faire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends le bus. Du coup je poste le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 14

 

Deux jours plus tard, pendant la nuit, dans le mausolée Wayne :

 

Deux personnes étaient présentes dans le petit bâtiment, une femme et un homme.

  
''Remets tout en ordre surtout, ils ne doivent rien remarquer.''

  
Elle était brune, l'autre était grand et baraqué. L'homme ouvrit le cercueil de Bruce et prit le corps qui reposait dedans, avant de tout remettre en ordre. Il mit le cadavre sur son épaule, puis suivit la femme qui partait déjà.

 

Les deux montèrent dans un jet et s'envolèrent. Après plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent dans des montagnes et ils se posèrent. Ils descendirent et rentrèrent dans une grotte, où l'homme déposa le corps. La femme appuya sur un interrupteur et la lumière fût. Elle s'approcha jusqu'au corps, avant de le déshabiller et d'observer l'énorme cicatrice au milieu de l'abdomen. Elle sourit diaboliquement.

  
''Prends le corps et jette le dans le puits.'' ordonna la femme

  
L'homme obéit et jeta le corps dans l'eau verdâtre. Le cadavre tomba jusqu'au fond du bassin, quand l'eau rayonna et se mit à briller comme une émeraude. Le corps remonta à la surface et Bruce cracha une gerbe d'eau avant de respirer profondément.

  
''Je... Je suis vivant...?'' il murmura en regardant son corps

''Je t'ai ressuscité, tu me dois la vie maintenant.'' dit la femme sèchement

''Ta... Talia...?! Pourquoi ?!''

''J'ai besoin de toi pour vaincre la Justice League.''

''Je ne t'aiderai jamais !''

''Tu le feras. L'Hérétique !''

  
L'homme avança dans l'eau et saisit Bruce, avant de le jeter sur la rive devant Talia. Cette dernière menotta les poignets de Bruce avant de le forcer à se mettre à genoux.

  
''Ra est mort, je gouverne maintenant la ligue des assassins.''

''Pourquoi m'avoir fait revivre, Talia ?''

''J'ai besoin de toi, pour l'effet de surprise.''

''Je ne te laisserai pas faire !''

''Tu ne peux pas me résister, Bruce, tu le sais très bien au fond de toi.''

  
Talia injecta un produit dans les veines de Bruce, à partir de son cou. Les pupilles de Bruce se dilatèrent, avant que ses yeux ne deviennent vides. Talia le remit sur pied, pour l'emmener avec elle dans sa chambre, pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. Un viol.

 

Dans toutes ses cellules Bruce voulait s'en aller retrouver Diana, mais la drogue l'en empêchait et la tenait nu dans les mains de Talia. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était plus que l'objet d'une psychopathe. Il allait s'attaquer à ses amis si ça continuait.

 

Une fois que Talia en eu marre, elle ordonna au géant de le laisser dans une cellule. N'était-il donc qu'un chien aux yeux de cette démone ? Il fût laissé là-dedans toute la nuit déjà bien entamée. C'était froid et sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

 

Le lendemain, Talia le drogua une nouvelle fois et le tortura. Elle lui fouetta le dos tellement de fois qu'il pouvait jurer que mourir lui avait presque fait moins mal. Il fût de nouveau jeter dans la cellule à la fin de la journée.

 

C'était horrible. Son corps lui faisait mal et la drogue ne le laissait pas agir par lui-même. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était d'être éloigné de Diana. Elle lui manquait tellement... Son parfum, son corps parfait, son beau visage... Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle...

 

Fin du chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, OK, c'était un peu vu d'avance, mais j'étais à fond ! Et entre nous, le WonderBat, c'est bien.


	16. Chapter 16

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 15

 

Quand Diana revint de Themyscira, elle fût surprise de voir toute la ligue réunie dans la Maison du Lac avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cet homme portait un masque vert, ainsi qu'un costume de la même couleur, un anneau au doigt.

 

''Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?'' demanda Diana en posant ses valises

''Diana, je te présente Green Lantern, Hal Jordan.'' lui dit Clark

''Enchanté, Wonder Woman.'' Hal lui tendit la main

''De même, Green Lantern.'' Diana lui serra la main

''Nous voulons qu'il rejoigne la ligue, mais nous préférons avoir ton accord.'' demanda Clark

''Nous avons besoin de membres, Clark. Bien sûr que j'accepte.'' Diana accepta en reprenant ses valises

 

Diana se retira dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avant avec Bruce pour défaire ses valises. Dans le salon, Hal et Barry testaient leur capacité en détail, Victor et Arthur discutaient, et Clark fixait le lac silencieusement. Bien qu'en apparence, ils s'efforçaient d'être heureux, la douleur était toujours dans leur cœur. Clark se dirigea dans la chambre de Diana. Il frappa à la porte alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

 

''Diana, on peut parler ?''

''Oui, pourquoi ?''

''Je sais qui nous en voulait.''

''Lex Luthor.''

''Non, une femme nommée Talia a demandé à Luthor de nous attaquer, je suppose que ses premières cibles étaient toi et Bruce.''

''Merci de m'informer, Clark. Nous retrouverons cette femme.''

''Diana, ne fais pas cavalier seul.''

''Je dois retrouver la personne qui a tué l'homme de ma vie, Clark.''

''Laisse la ligue t'aider, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.''

''C'est que tu ne me connais pas suffisamment.''

''Diana, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, mon meilleur ami est mort parce que je n'ai pas pu le sauver, ne me fais pas regretter encore plus.''

''C'était mon fiancé, Clark. Je dois me venger.''

''Si tu la tue, tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'elle.''

''Laisse moi, Clark !''

''Non. La ligue est là pour toi, nous la jugerons comme n'importe quel criminel. Nous devons continuer à apporter de l'espoir, Diana. N'apportons pas la peur.''

''Bien, Clark. Mais ça ne fera pas revenir Bruce pour autant.''

''Je sais...''

 

Diana vit Clark baisser la tête, les remords encore beaucoup trop présents en lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule. Fiancé et meilleur ami... Il leur avait été arraché de force trop tôt...

 

Fin du chapitre


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous allez me détester. Vraiment.

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 16

  
Deux mois plus tard :

  
Cela faisait deux mois que Bruce était revenu à la vie, deux mois sans Diana ou la ligue. Chaque jour, il était drogué, torturé et violé. Son corps était marqué de bleu ou de plaies à peine cicatricées. Chaque action qu'il faisait ne venait pas de lui mais de Talia. À quelques rares exceptions, Talia le laissait avec un enfant d'environ dix ans.

  
L'enfant le regardait toujours avec dédain et mépris. Quoi de plus normal vu qu'il était le fils de celle qui régnait, alors que Bruce était le jouet de sa mère. Le garçon portait toujours une cape et un sabre à sa ceinture. Quoi de plus ironique quand il s'identifia à lui quelques mois plus tôt.

  
Un jour, quand la drogue s'était dissipée un minimum de son corps, ils avaient eu une discussion assez étrange, qui le faisait encore réfléchir.

 

''Je m'appelle Damian. Je suis le petit-fils de Ra's Al Ghul.''

''Talia a un fils... Qui est le père ?''

''Tu le connais déjà. Mais maintenant, il a changé et est devenu faible.''

''Quel âge as-tu au juste ?''

''Onze ans, et toi quarante cinq.''

''Merci de me le rappeler...''

''Heureusement pour toi, le Puits de Lazare a rajeuni tes cellules, tu pourras vieillir moins rapidement que les hommes normaux.''

''À quoi bon si je reste ici...''

''Ma mère va finir par t'utiliser, et sûrement qu'après ça, elle te tuera.''

''Merci de l'information...''

  
Depuis, il se demandait pourquoi le garçon lui semblait si familier et avait accepté de lui donner toutes ces informations, bien qu'il savait qu'il devait en savoir beaucoup plus que ça. Tout commençait à l'intriguer depuis, les déplacements de Talia, les journées avec Damian, les séances d'entraînement au combat. C'était étrange.

  
Un jour, Talia l'avait drogué plus que d'habitude et lui avait fait enfiler une tenue de combat ultra-protectrice avant de lui enlever les menottes et de le faire monter dans un jet. Une fois de plus, son corps agissait tout seul mais son esprit ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

  
Dans l'avion, Damian et l'Hérétique étaient en face de lui, tous les deux en tenue de combat. Talia enclencha le pilotage automatique et vint leur parler.

  
''Le plan est simple. Pas de survivants. La Justice League tombe aujourd'hui.''

  
Bruce blêmit. Il allait enfin revoir Diana, mais il allait devoir l'attaquer... Et la tuer...

  
Fin du chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De la baston en approche ! Et j'ai réussi à placer Damian. C'est pas mal quand même. Peut-être que si je fais une partie 3, il y a aura Jason vu que Dick a fait un cameo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis très contente. D'une parce que je suis toujours pas en Week-end, MDR. Non sérieux, j'en ai marre du lycée. Et j'ai faim.

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 17

  
Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de son ancienne propriété, Bruce déglutit. Il ne voulait pas blesser ses amis, et encore moins Diana. Le jet se posa et ils descendirent sur l'herbe fraîche et humide, ça lui avait manqué.

  
Malheureusement, son corps avançait jusqu'à son ancienne maison, où la ligue se trouvait. Oh seigneur, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça... Il espérait être mort définitivement et que tout ceci soit un cauchemar extrêmement réaliste au moment de mourir, mais c'était forcément réel. Toutes les pires choses au monde étaient réelles.

  
Talia ordonna à son fils de retourner au jet, ce qu'il fit après quelques protestations. L'Hérétique attaqua en premier, saisissant avec lui dans le jardin Barry et Victor. Son corps avança jusqu'au salon désormais ravagé, et il fit son entrée malgré lui. Tout le monde, même le nouveau était bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que Talia emmène avec elle Diana, l'empêchant de faire ses retrouvailles.

  
''Bruce...?!'' dit Clark, choqué

''C'est vraiment toi ?!'' Arthur continua tout aussi surpris

''Ce serait pas un imposteur par hasard ?!'' s'exclama le nouveau

''Hal ! Attends !'' cria Clark

  
Green Lantern, comme il l'avait appris, lui fonça dessus, mais il lui saisit le bras et l'envoya contre un mur. Clark tenta de le maintenir en place, cependant il sortit de la kryptonite d'une des pochettes de la tenue et la dressa contre Superman, qui s'affaiblit peu à peu. Ce fût au tour d'Aquaman de le défier, mais là encore, son corps drogué avait un plan pour le battre.

  
_______

  
Diana et Talia se faisaient face, armes en main, le regard fixé sur l'autre. Talia brandit son révolver et tira deux balles que Diana stoppa avec ses bracelets, ce qui permis à la Al Ghul de s'avancer suffisamment pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui ne lui fit pas très mal.

  
Talia et elle s'échangèrent plusieurs coups de poing et coups de pied, jusqu'à ce que Talia sorte un poignard de sa tenue en cuir et commença à défier sérieusement Diana qui dégainait son épée.

  
Un duel démarra. Diana savait qu'il fallait qu'elle gagne pour qu'elle puisse revoir Bruce. Son Bruce. Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis sa disparition. C'était énorme et cela avait laissé un grand vide dans le cœur de tout le monde. Elle se devait de gagner pour le ramener à la ligue.

  
_______

  
Du côté de Barry et Victor

  
''Vic, comment je peux le battre ?'' demanda Barry

''Je ne sais pas encore, laisse moi quelques minutes.'' répondit Victor

''Ok, quelques minutes...''

 

Fin du chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis effectivement pas très forte en baston.


	19. Chapter 19

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 18

 

Barry couru jusqu'à l'Hérétique pour le frapper, mais c'est lui qui fut frappé par l'un des plus puissants coup de poing qu'il ait jamais reçu. Il fut envoyé dans la pelouse humide, la joue rougissante.

 

''Vic ! Il est fort !'' Barry s'exclama

''Je sais ! Laisse moi un encore un peu de temps !'' Victor répondit

''Je sais pas si je vais tenir !''

 

Barry tourna autour de l'Hérétique pour créer une tornade pour l'empêcher de tout détruire et de les attaquer. Il commença à ralentir quand il pensa que son ennemi ne pouvez plus rien faire, sauf que sa jambe fut saisie, sa tornade se dissipa et il fut envoyé contre un arbre.

 

Barry réessaya d'envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du colosse, mais un autre poing atterrit contre sa joue à toute vitesse. Barry échoua à côté de Victor, qui chargea le canon dans son bras.

 

''C'est bon maintenant, Vic ?''

''Ouais, je vais faire diversion, tu dois le frapper à toute vitesse.''

''Ok, je m'en charge.''

 

Barry se releva et couru loin, hors de la propriété, pendant que Victor pillonait l'Hérétique de lasers, qui ne semblaient pas l'affecter, jusqu'à ce que Barry le frappe par derrière, son coup de poing amplifié par la vitesse prise. Le colosse tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

 

''Merci, Vic !'' Barry tapa dans la main du cyborg

''C'était normal.''

''Bon, on lui fait cracher la vérité ?''

''Il ne dira rien Barry.''

''Comment ça ?''

''Il est muet.''

''Ah, c'est compliqué.''

''Il faut qu'on aide les autres, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.''

''Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?''

''Enchaîne-le à un arbre.''

  
_______

  
Du côté de Clark, Arthur et Hal :

 

''Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est seulement humain ? Parce que là, il nous fout une sacrée raclée !'' Hal commenta en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez

''En théorie, il est humain. Dans les faits, il n'est pas lui-même, tu peux trouver quelque chose, Clark ?'' Arthur demanda

''Tout son organisme est drogué, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse faire autre chose que de nous attaquer.'' expliqua Clark

''Et comment on le bat ? Il a pas l'air de se fatiguer.'' Hal continua

''On peut essayer de le raisonner.'' Clark théorisa

''On fait ça comment ?'' demanda Hal

''Maintiens-le, je vais essayer de lui parler.'' Clark conclut

 

Fin du chapitre


	20. Chapter 20

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 19

 

Hal créa des chaînes qu'il envoya sur Bruce, ses créations maintenirent l'homme de manière à ce qu'il ne combatte plus. Clark s'avança et se posta devant son meilleur ami.

  
''Bruce, c'est moi, Clark, nous sommes amis. Tu veux bien arrêter de te battre et m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?'' commença Clark

''...''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bruce pendant ces deux derniers mois ? Je suis ton ami, je ne te ferai aucun mal.''

''Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, Big Blue.'' dit Hal

''Bruce... Diana a besoin de toi, reviens avec nous... Tu nous as tellement manqué... Quand tu es mort, nous ne pouvions plus vivre... Diana faisait d'horribles cauchemars et voulait la vengeance... Je n'arrivais plus à vivre Bruce, j'avais ta mort sur la conscience, comme tout le monde... Tu nous es tellement important, tu nous as réunis et nous sommes devenus une famille. Nous avons besoin de toi ! ''

  
Clark vit Bruce blêmir et ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, il semblait en conflit avec lui-même. Clark sourit, son ami était toujours à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener son ami et que seul Diana le pouvait.

  
Victor et Barry arrivèrent dans le salon ravagé et furent choqués de voir leur mentor en vie debout devant eux. Barry s'écroula au sol en pleurant, et Victor resta bouche bée. Clark pensa que le deuil devait à peine être cicatricé pour deux jeunes hommes.

  
Il se renconcentra sur le combat quand les créations de Green Lantern se brissèrent et que son meilleur ami se libéra pour le frapper, l'affaiblissant avec la kryptonite. Malgré tout, il savait que Bruce était toujours là, au fond de ce corps brisé et drogué. Il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur.

  
________

  
Du côté de Diana :

  
Talia et elle commençaient à être à court de souffle, mais Diana continuait à se battre pour l'amour de sa vie. Talia tenta une attaque avec son poignard, mais elle lui arracha l'arme des mains et la jeta au sol. C'en était déjà trop.

  
Diana donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son ennemie et la fit tomber au sol. L'amazone s'asseya sur l'autre femme pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Elle mit son épée sur la gorge de la criminelle et serra son lasso autour du poignet de la Al Ghul.

  
''Qu'as-tu fait à Bruce ?'' Diana commença son interrogatoire

''Je l'ai ressuscité, puis drogué, torturé et violé pendant deux mois.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Pour détruire la Justice League.''

''Comment le faire redevenir qui il était ?''

''Rappelle-lui qui tu es pour lui.''

''Il y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autres avec toi ici ?''

''Le fils de Bruce, dans le jet.''

''Le fils de Bruce ? Dick ? Jason ?''

''Non, notre fils. Damian Wayne.''

''Qui est l'autre avec toi ?''

''L'Hérétique est une erreur.''

''Pourquoi avoir engagé Luthor ?''

''Pour qu'il tue Bruce, pour que je puisse vous détruire.''

''Tout était prévu depuis le début ?''

''Oui.''

 

Fin du chapitre


	21. Chapter 21

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Chapitre 20

 

Diana envoya un coup de poing dans le visage de Talia, qui s'évanouit. Elle irait voir pour le jet après, d'abord, elle s'occupait de son homme. Elle alla jusqu'à la maison et rentra dans le salon qui était en piteux état. Elle vit Clark, Arthur, Victor, Barry et Hal à bout de souffle, et Bruce les mettant à mal, le haut de ses vêtements déchirés, le corps découlinant de sueur. Si ça continuait comme ça, Bruce allait faire une attaque cardiaque. Diana vit aussi une énorme cicatrice au milieu de l'abdomen de son fiancé, le résultat de la mort sur son corps.

  
Diana devait tout faire pour sauver son fiancé, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir une seconde fois alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver après deux longs mois de solitude. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

  
Diana écarta ses garçons du combat et leur demanda de s'éloigner d'eux. C'était ses retrouvailles. La drogue était encore présente en grande quantité dans le corps de Bruce, mais elle savait qu'au début fond de lui, Bruce pouvait se vaincre et redevenir lui-même.

  
Diana contra les coups de son fiancé, avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'abdomen et de l'embrasser. Elle devait le calmer pour le faire revenir. Elle le força à s'agenouiller, avant qu'elle même ne le fasse et qu'elle pose la tête de Bruce sur ses jambes. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et l'aida à retrouver un rythme cardiaque fluide et stable.

  
''Bruce, tu m'as tellement manqué... Je t'aime Bruce, je veux qu'on se marie, j'accepte ta proposition de mariage, je dis oui, ne me laisse pas seule...''

''Di... Diana ?'' murmura Bruce en retrouvant son corps

''C'est moi Bruce, ce sera toujours moi.''

''Tu m'as tellement manqué... J'avais tellement peur de ne pas te revoir...''

  
Diana prit Bruce dans ses bras, ils pleurèrent mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que les larmes arrêtent de couler.

  
''Il va falloir que je rénove le salon...'' Bruce plaisanta dans l'oreille de Diana  
''Je le pense aussi.''

  
_______

  
Une heure plus tard :

  
''J'ai un fils ?! Enfin, de mon sang ?'' Bruce demanda à Diana alors qu'il s'appuyait sur elle pour aller jusqu'au jet, suivi par le reste de la ligue qui venait d'envoyer L'Hérétique et Talia à Arkham

''C'est ce que Talia a dit. Damian Wayne.''

''Ce garçon est mon fils ?!'' Il s'exclama en se souvenant de leur discussion

''Apparemment.''

  
Ils ouvrirent le jet et observèrent le garçon devant eux, toujours avec sa cape et son sabre.

  
''Tu es mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?'' Bruce lui demanda en lâchant Diana

''Oui, Père.'' Damian s'avança vers lui

''Veux-tu vivre ici, avec moi et Diana ?''

''Je ne dormirai pas en prison avec Mère.''

''Eh, bien, bienvenue à la maison, Damian.''

  
Bruce prit Damian dans ses bras, avant de rajouter Diana dans leur étreinte, qui entraîna le reste de la ligue avec elle, il était heureux, il venait de retrouver sa fiancée, son fils, et ses amis.

 

Fin du chapitre


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre... Court... Je suis quelque peu triste de le poster, mais je ferai sûrement une suite, quand j'aurai du temps...

Douleur, Perte et Amour

 

Épilogue 

 

Quelques jours plus tard :

  
La maison du Lac était en réparation, la tombe de Bruce avait été enlevée par respect, Dick était passé pour découvrir son nouveau frère, Bruce rencontra amicalement Hal, et la Justice League était enfin au complet.

  
Damian s'habituait peu à peu à la vie dans sa nouvelle maison et Bruce se demandait s'il pouvait devenir le nouveau Robin, mais il préférait se concentrer sur sa relation avec Diana pour l'instant. Il avait enfin fait sa demande de mariage et Diana avait accepté officiellement.

  
Bruce avait retrouvé son vieil ami Alfred, lui aussi lui avait terriblement manqué. Jim Gordon et Barbara étaient passés le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et tout ça s'était fini dans la Bat-cave pour parler sécurité de Gotham.

  
Lois et Martha étaient aussi venues, escortées par Clark bien évidemment, les deux femmes l'avaient pris dans leurs bras et demandé de ne plus jamais faire ça, il leur avait répondu qu'il ne partirait plus. Il se demandait de quel sex sera le bébé kryptonien de Clark et Lois.

  
Et comme chaque dimanche, il partait devant le monument dédié à ses parents, non pas seul ou avec Diana, mais avec sa future femme et son fils. Il avait fondé la famille que ses parents et Alfred voulaient pour lui depuis sa tendre enfance.

  
Pendant tout ce temps, pendant la période de sa disparition, Diana avait veillé sur sa ville sans jamais faillir ou abandonner, et pour ça, il ne pouvait qu'être encore plus fier de la femme qu'il aimait.

  
Il espérait au fond de lui que plus rien n'arrive à sa famille, à sa ville, à la ligue et à la planète, mais il savait qu'il y avait toujours des menaces, mais il savait aussi que la Justice League serait là pour sauver le monde.

  
Bruce ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient passés par bien des pertes, par de l'amour et par beaucoup de douleur, mais que cela les avait rendu plus unis et plus forts ensemble que jamais auparavant.

  
Fin de ''Douleur, Perte et Amour''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais poster ensuite, mais j'ai beaucoup de one shot et du Grindelgraves en préparation !


End file.
